nephlimofthedemigodrealmsfandomcom-20200213-history
The Nephlim (Planetouched)
The Nephlim, Neo-Shifters, '''or Planetouched''' are mortals who were "planetouched" by beings from the Neo-Realm . In laymen's terms, they are being who have balanced human and Ethereal traits. Due to the facade of the Ethereals, the mortals referred to these beings as Demi-Gods History/Background Tale of Ryese: The First Nephlim The origin of all Nephlim can be traced back to the Prehistoric Age, with the first Nephlim, called Ryese He was simply a young man who was born with an unexplained connection to the Essence of others. Ryese traveled through the harsh world, until he saw a village being attacked by otherworldly beings called Grigori. Ryese confronted the monsters, which were the size of a mountains and summoned all of his strength to combat them. Ryese used his spiritual powers to bind the otherworldly beings and warp their very beings to forever serve the human race. Their “souls” was turned into a bright burning flame. The bones were turned to brilliant crystals and metal ores that crackled with energy underground. The blood was turned into clear, luminescent waters. Finally, the skin was transmuted into bark, resulting in a tree that was as tall as the beast, with immunity to withering and fruit that was rich in heavenly taste. Each element contained a piece of the creature’s power and transformed whoever ate/drank/touched them. This site became known today as The Nimbus Haven. Genesis of the Nephlim Ryese was part of a small tribe that was vulnerable to the others, and constantly fought for survival. This changed when. Ryese took a fruit from the tree and became the first Nephlim. While the cavemen had discovered fire, Ryese had found something more valuable. He began to weaken from lack of sleep, food, and drink, then he collapsed half dead. Suddenly, he awoken with an energy flowing from him, now known as Ether. His famishment disappeared, he had the srength of a thousand men, could control his very being, and could warp the elements of Shadow, Dust, and Plasma. He decided he would use this new gift to assemble his tribe and grow it into one of nomads when mankind was in it's early stages. He used his powers to transform them the same way he is. Three of them would have control over the Ether that surrounds them, three would have control over the ether that exists in the body, and one of them would be conjured with the ethereal forces that lie within the heart/soul. However, Ryese discovered that he could control the raw ethereal essence that flows through these mediums, and all of Creation. They mastered their new powers, and they conquered the attacking tribe. Now the most advanced among the tribes, they traveled the world, inducting downtrodden outcasts into their group. Eventually, Ryese's powers manifested themselves into a physical form, a realm that resides on the Ethereal Plane, with inhabitants that resembled him and his tribe mates. Together they established their own civilization/branch species called the Nephlim, a kingdom that would evolve alongside humanity, Growth and Scavenger When the tribe grew to an awesome size, Ryese's power grew into a mythological force, causing him to merge with theNimbus Haven and transform into a vast dimension. He quickly mastered his new state as Haven, and molded his unformed in an amazing way. The tree grew at an alarming rate, and the raw energies caused the dimension to grow into a complete universe. Like the branches of a tree, Ryese split into different realms, seemingly separate but connected as one. The tribe moved into their new home and prospered. However, due to the resulting origin, The Nimbus Haven managed to leave pieces of itself on Earth. The new tribe of superhumans used arts that combined the traits of practices now known as Magic and Science. One of the ways they developed their world's resources lied with their ability to walk through planes of existence. They would travel to abandoned worlds, kingdoms of ancient yet advanced magic and technology. They would then scavenge this to incorporate into their culture. Their population grew more when the Nephlim learned they could "reproduce" by spawning Numen Relics, Nephlim born from the Ether of their surroundings or other Nephlim. One day, all the members dispersed thousands of Relics to Earth and other Realms, allowing the sentient ones to develop their own power, while the docile merely fused/transformed the essence of worthy mortals, who wish to be part of their advanced society. As a result, the Relics returned completely whole, resulting in the creation of various groups, tribes, and nations, with four tribes being born from the original members. These transformed beings exist in our society today, some living lives of their own, some helping their birth species in secret. Rise of the Neo Ryokai The Neo Ryokai are a generation of Neo Shifters born on a day called Triquetra Dios. On this day the Nimbus Haven was hacked by the reincarnated Ryese. He used his powers to unleash new Numen Dust through the trees, all coming from each Demigod Realm. Some of the Dust created beings with sentience of their own while the rest flew to Earth and converted many worthy humans.The wave of dust also transformed the essence of first generation Nephlim to match these creations, in order to form their own Tribes (Nephlim offshoot species). During the start of the 2000s, these groups had realized that their Focus' held the common purpose of Justice/Vengeance, and decided to pool their to create a new type of royals, add a portion of their members merge into one guild with one fused purpose. After much work in regards of assimilation, the three guilds became a united force called The Neo Régints/Régin. Tribes During the Nephlim's existence, groups decided to establish hidden communities withing the continents of Earth. Like every civilization, these Tribes would develop their own type of resources and features. However, unlike the human economy, the Tribes would be unified and share resources with equality. Festus (SA) Land of great parties and powerful potions. Great refuge for Nephlim with Faery type Runes Haven (NA) Hideout base for Ronin and symbol for the Nephlim community's unity. It is the main home for those with Nephli Runes Xiezho (AS) Land of builders and researchers of science. Ryder Rune Nephlim make up most of the population. Vacuo (AF) Host Tribe for Nephlim War Games and scavengers for foreign combat tactics. Golem type Rune wielders can use their full potential in this area. Mistral (EU) Researchers for mystic phenomenon and the spiritual realm. Mystiq type Nephlim can maximize their strength there. Rigno (AU) The land of doomsday preparation. Xiezhi type Rune wielders flourish the most here. Necros (AN) A land for fallen innocents. This area is a necropolis, where the ghosts of murdered innocents are converted into Nephlim. Most consider it a border between the mortal and spirit world. Nephli's Law Right at the time of their origin, the first generation of Nephlim decided to abstain from murder. They had used a spell that made this desire a part of reality itself. If a Neo-Shifter kills a mortal, they do not die. Instead they are dematerialized and transported to Pandemonium. In that realm, they suffer their worst personal nightmare, while innocents who are sent there by accident are subject to pleasant fantasies until they are retrieved. Alloccupents of the realm are unale to be killed, but can die from old age only. As a result, Shifters refer to killing a "demon" as exiling them instead of murdering. Requiem Requiem is a "death ritual", in which a member of the group would learn how to channel the Neo-Plasm around them and absorb it into their being. They then travel across the multiverse and find a dystopic, near dead, or apocalyptic world and execute a self-destruct technique that releases the gathered Neo-Plasm in a wave of energy that covers the entire planet. The Neo-Sifter is then taken to an ethereal plane that they consider their afterlife, since they cannot access this Realm with their power. Once there, they can stay there for eternity, only able to manifest themselves on the other planes for "temporary visits" or refuse, and reconstitute themselves afterwards. All in the area are subjected through Neo-Gnosis, turning them into Shifters , or deforming/killing the "demons" who are not worthy. This quickly liberates the people, eliminates all oppressive "demons", and empowers the innocents in one swoop. Neo-Human Industries then send resources to the land and terraform any uninhabitable areas in order to develop them into a near Utopia that is rich in terms of resources, and social systems. Physiology & Powers Races of Nephlim are considered to possess extraordinary power. This is because they all have the innate power to control Ether, the element fundamental to all Reality. Ethereal Physiology/Form: U'''tilizing the Ether of their own soul, the wielders power mutates their bodies beyond their human form. After this ascension, Nephlim gain physiologies that are composed of ether, the fifth element. This body becomes composed of different forms of Ether, having them resemble the human body. This includes: * [http://powerlisting.wikia.com/wiki/Mana_Manipulation '''Mantric/Mana Ether]: '''The ''raw power ''of the Nephlim. Using this they can convert their '''Quintessent Ether into this type and project it as Energy, allowing them to fire blasts or create constructs. Specifically, Nephlim can conjure a weapon that would be unique to them alone. Another use of this would be the Nephlim's Rune, ''an ability that only the individual wielder possesses. This allows them to connect with the ambient Nano-Ether and warp Reality in certain ways. This can range to manipulating elements, channeling universal forces, or access more unknown forces from higher planes. ** Nephlim/Ether Projection:' They can generate Ether in a raw form that mimics the appearance and/or properties of energy/plasma. It mainly creates an aura for them and allows them to form constructs to a degree or emit widespread blasts. ** Nephli Rune Warping: After Triquetra Dios, Nephlim developed Ronin Runes in the form of manifesting unique elements. With time and further development, the Nephlim's seemingly elemental Rune would develop into one unique to the wilder alone. *** Some Ronin Runes, mainly Elemental ones, automatically combine with their projection power, transmuting it to alter the appearance of the raw ether the generate. While Nephlim can theoretically transmute their ether to mimic any element, they won't be as powerful, or easy to conjure to a vast degree if it's not part of their Rune. * [http://powerlisting.wikia.com/wiki/Life-Force_Manipulation '''Quintessent Ether]: 'The ''blood and bio-energy of a Nephlim. It gives them near limitless energy, allowing them to endure for ages without the need for sleep or sustenance. Practice can allow them to combine with their '''Chakra Ether in order to reach a type of Energy-Matter State. ** Mystic Force: A part of their spirit that generates a near limitless amount of Quintessent Ether * [http://powerlisting.wikia.com/wiki/Chi_Manipulation Chakra/Chi Ether]: 'The ''bones, flesh and body of a Nephlim. Using this they can shape their form into anything they can imagine. It also grants them physical bodies that have great power. ** Immortal-Supernatural Condition: Due to the mystical properties of their bodies, Nephlim possess physiologies more powerful than an ordinary human's. They do not age unless shifted into such a form. They are immune to most diseases, toxins and poisons. They are in such a physical and mental condition that they are immune most forms of assault. *** Reactive Meta-Morph: The Nephlim subconscious interacts with their ability to shapeshift in certain situations to help them adapt to any factor that could overwhelm them. **** Nephli Rebirth: To deal with the issues of their immortality, Nephlim are able to "die" by subconsciously resetting themselves. When at a point of utter depression, they enter a cocoon state. In said state their form and mind refresh themselves and the Nephlim is reborn in a new form. The soul of the Nephlim splits off from this new life-form and enter the afterlife of Purgatory. ** Shapeshifting: Because of the unstable nature of Neo-Plasm, which they are made of, Nephlim can control their forms psionically. ***Numen Form: With experience, this ether can be combined with their '''Mantric Ether to achieve their Numen Form, '''a form that embodies their strength in dire situations. In these form, they become big, feral looking, giants with purple skin, white runes throughout their body, and white energy horns. It is reserved for combat or when the shifter becomes their most strongest. * [http://powerlisting.wikia.com/wiki/Aura_Manipulation '''Auran/Aura Ether]:' The ''mind and soul of the Nephlim. WIth this, they can sense things within themselves and their surroundings that were closed of to them before. ** Planeswalking/'Teleportation: They can walk between space to travel to far off locations, and sometimes other dimensions ** Numen Aura: This Ether can be combined with the '''Quintessent Ether' to make an aura that serves as a shield and armor for the Nephlim. It can subconsciously combine with the Chakra Ether to extend to whatever the Nephlim is trying to lift. *** There also cases where this aura can combine with their Mantric Ether in order for their Rune to be applied in a passive application that affect the Nephlim's presence. In laymen's terms, they use their unique power as both a sword and a shield. ** Reality Sight: Possess an incredible psychic perception of the energies that surround Creation. This Supernatural Awareness is so powerful, it allows them to perceive the connections in Reality itself. *** Energy Perception: Can perceive the ambient energies around them to gain. ****Retro/Precognition: Sight into the past, present, or future. ****Tel-Empathy: Senses for the thoughts and feelings of others Human Form * Physical Build: Athletic * Eyes: Purple/White * Physiological Features: ** Purple Sigils located at the shoulders, feet, hands, chest, back, and forehead. ** White highlights that glow with white energy True Form * Skin Color: Purple w/ White Sigils * Physical Build: Athletic * Hair: ** Color:White * Eyes: White * Physiological Features: ** White Sigils located at the shoulders, feet, hands, chest, back, and forehead. ** White hair that glow with white energy ** Small white horns located at the forehead resembling a Viking headband. Nephlim Tribes & Ronin Runes Al'l '''Nephlim have the power to use their Nimbus and manifest unique runes that allow them to command, channel, and/or manifest it in ways that are unique to each member'. Members gain either one or four Runes. Collectively, the Runes wield command over one of three Domains. Therefore, each sub-race wield command over '''Celestial, Elemental, or Spiritual Runes, granting them a power related to each sphere. Some can be unique extensions of their Yokai Runes while others are completely new powers. Rare runes allow access to the aspects to evolution and transformation. * The Yokai Rune/Halo '''is forged from the Nimbus Haven's Wood, which had the power of Aether. This resulted in them having, in general, a connection with all three domains. ** Nymbus/Ether: Allows direct control over quintessent energies. ** Essence/Life: Bestows the power tied to all forms of Life. *** Psionic/Mind: Gives special control over the psionic energies that reside in sentient life. ** Mystiq: Runes that are either beyond normal classification, or a combination of normal runes. This means that a member of the race can manifest Runes that are either an altered version, or a hybridized abilities with mixed traits from multiple Domains. * The '''Nymue Rune/Halo '''Haven's waters (Quintessence (Life-Force) energies, are connected to the '''Spiritual Domain. Allowing runes like: ** Forces:' '''Allows channeling ether in the form of spiritual substances such as Ectoplasm. ** Nether:' Rune that gives the ability to command another's soul. *** Darkness: Can induce a curses on a subject. Usually used as a form of punishment. ** Mysticism: Runes that combine their spiritual traits with those of another Domain * The '''Xiezhi Rune/Halo is from the Flames of Nimbus Haven (Chi), they gained command over the Celestial Domain, granting them control over universal forces. ** Psionic/Mind:' '''Gives special control over the psionic energies that reside in sentient life.. ** Forces:' Gives command over fundamental forces/energies throughout Space such as gravity, or electromagnetism.. *** Nether: Rune that gives the ability to command the Ether that flows from Life and Death ** Astrology: Runes that combine their celestial traits with those of another Domain. * The '''Gnome Rune/Halo was spawned from the Nimbus Haven's Earth (Mana). It accesses a part of the Elemental Domain that is vast and near-limitless ** Spirit/Soul:' '''Grants wielders the power to tap into the spiritual energies of the hereafter. *** Guardian/Servitor: Allows the wielder to conjure a psychic entity with an appearance and powers based on the imagination. *** Space/Void:' Gives the wielder control over spatial energies to manipulate the space aspect of the continnuum. ** Dust: A rune that grants command over esoteric forms of natural elements. *** Nature: A rune that allows control over certain forces of Nature such as the Elements and Animals. * The '''Ryder Rune/Halo '''comes from the energy in Havens metals (Aura), allowing them to command a part of the '''Elemental Domain '''that is more limited, but versatile. This allows them access to: ** Space/Void: Gives the wielder control over spatial energies to manipulate the space aspect of the continnuum. *** Forces: Gives command over the forces and energies that flow through everything natural. ** Entropy: Allows command over the force of prabability, or Fate. ** Matter: A rune that grants command over esoteric forms of natural elements. *** Weapon: Allows the conjuration of elemental weapons unique to the wielder themself. ** Alchemy: Runes that combine their elemental traits with those of another Domain. Rankings Among the Shifters, there is a special ranking system that is based on the overall skill level, potential/effect capacity, and nature of their citizen's power. It should be noted that the rankings are not that prioritized by the Shifters overall. King/Queen The strongest (and rarest) class of Nephlim's with the most powerful of Specialist TypeRunes. Nephlim of this class are usually leaders of some kind, and are called upon to deal with Extinction Level threats. Their power potential ranges from [http://outskirtsbattledomewiki.com/index.php/13-general-obd-terms/80-destructive-capacity#Twelve '''Planetary]to [http://outskirtsbattledomewiki.com/index.php/13-general-obd-terms/80-destructive-capacity#Twenty Multiversal Level]. 'This is mainly due to the fact that Runes of this rank usually stem from the power of Reality Warping. ''Ryder The second most powerful of their faction's fighters, surpassed by members of the King or Queen Rank. They have full mastery of their powers and are like tools of mass destruction on a battlefield. Their runes are Attack/Specialist Types with a power potential of [http://outskirtsbattledomewiki.com/index.php/13-general-obd-terms/80-destructive-capacity#Nine '''Island]to [http://outskirtsbattledomewiki.com/index.php/13-general-obd-terms/80-destructive-capacity#Nine Country Level].' ''Knight A stronger class of Neo-Shifter's who possess runes that are alsoAttack/Specialist Types. They are much more powerful because their runes have a power potential that ranges from '''Town/Small City '''to [http://outskirtsbattledomewiki.com/index.php/13-general-obd-terms/80-destructive-capacity#Eight '''City/Mountain Level].' ''Bishop These are Shifters whose Runes are mainly Supportor Defense Types. Members of this class are called on mainly for aiding members with Attack/Specialist Type Runes in battle. On their own, they have varying power potential, and depends on the''exact''nature of their rune's abilities. Rook A class of Neo-Shifter's who possess runes that are either Attack or Specialist Types and have a power potential ranging from [http://outskirtsbattledomewiki.com/index.php/13-general-obd-terms/80-destructive-capacity#Three '''Tree/Wall]''' '''to City Block Level.